Un Chat à Apprivoiser
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Dans le fond aussi, la présence de ce garçon lui plaisait. Il l'intriguait. Cette manière de se comporter l'attirait, elle lui apparaissait comme un challenge. Et son apparence était loin de manquer de charme également..."
Touken Ranbu est un jeu étonnamment addictif, et je suppose que ces deux-là n'y sont pas pour rien pour ma part ?
J'ai donc ressenti le besoin de faire une fic' sur CCP et ce Grumpy cat~  
En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

* * *

Toujours froid, toujours distant. A répéter qu'il n'avait d'intérêt pour personne, qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour s'entendre avec quelqu'un. Et cette attitude "je me la joue solo et que personne ne se mette sur mon chemin"... Il n'y avait absolument rien de "cool" dans cette attitude. Quel gâchis d'entailler autant son image... Jamais, lui, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, ne commettrait une telle erreur.

Un tel comportement ne demandait cependant qu'à être titillé... Cela rendait Ookurikara tellement prévisible, parfois... Toujours les mêmes "ne me confonds pas avec les autres", "je n'ai aucune intention de faire ami-ami", "tu me fais perdre mon temps". Ce garçon n'avait décidément pas beaucoup d'imagination, tout comme de conversation. Rien en tout cas qui convaincrait quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que lui, Shokudaikiri, de baisser les bras – la détermination ne peut que flatter l'image d'une personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis... Personne ne pouvait prétendre aimer passer toutes ses journées dans la solitude. Qu'importe la vigueur avec laquelle il pouvait l'affirmer.

Ce n'est pas non plus le baume au cœur qu'on pouvait rester dans son coin dehors pendant que chacun vaquait à ses tâches en échangeant gaiement avec les autres. Surtout pas en affichant une telle tête d'enterrement. Il était là, assis dans son coin, les traits tendus dans son habituelle expression renfrognée. Les mains dans les poches, son aîné s'approcha avec un sourire nonchalant. Une très légère tension des muscles des épaules lui indiqua qu'Ookurikara avait remarqué sa présence – il devenait incroyablement observateur, avec ce garçon boudeur.

« On ne s'ennuie pas trop, ici ?

\- Je ne m'ennuie pas. »

Le ton était sec, cassant même, et sous-entendait pleinement que la seule chose ennuyeuse consistait en l'arrivée de l'indésirable. Mais au moins, il prenait la peine de répondre. Sans se départir, l'homme aux cheveux noirs vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un moment de silence passa, au cours duquel il profita du calme alentour, une occasion dont ils ne profitaient pas si souvent. Ookurikara restait tendu et passablement agacé à sa droite.

« Tu n'as pas soif ? Je pensais aller me chercher un verre. Je te rapporte quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas soif. »

Un léger soupir, non dénué d'une pointe d'amusement, traversa les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il n'insista pas. Après tout, le fait que deux de ses questions aient reçu une réponse, même brève, sans provoquer le départ du jeune homme basané, relevait de l'exceptionnel. Ce progrès certain n'aurait pas été possible encore tout récemment. Preuve que les efforts répétés de Shokudaikiri produisaient leur effet. Il ne perdait donc pas espoir de voir un jour chez lui, si ce n'est une certaine sociabilité, au moins un esprit de groupe.

Il envisageait ces va-et-vient un peu comme un jeu, curieux de voir qui gagnerait à la fin. Et il ne comptait pas perdre dans tous les cas. Dans leurs moments de temps libre, dès qu'il voyait Ookurikara partir se mettre dans son coin seul – ce qu'il faisait toujours – le _tachi_ trouvait le moyen de l'y rejoindre. Dans le fond aussi, la présence de ce garçon lui plaisait. Il l'intriguait. Cette manière de se comporter l'attirait, elle lui apparaissait comme un challenge. Et son apparence était loin de manquer de charme également...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ces moments étaient devenus une constante, quotidienne quand ils le pouvaient ; lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, il semblait à l'aîné que quelque chose manquait. Il avait l'impression – et il espérait – que ce sentiment était partagé. L'homme avait effectivement, une fois, surpris Ookurikara, assis dans son... non, même "leur" emplacement habituel, à scruter intensément les alentours. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait brutalement détourné les yeux. L'occasion ne pouvait se rater : Shokudaikiri se rapprocha gaiement :

"Oh, je me faisais désirer ?"

Quelques mots étouffés lâchés à mi-voix lui répondirent, sonnant comme une malédiction, des vœux de mort, quelque chose dans ces colorations. Rien de bien nouveau. Ce qui le semblait plus, en revanche, n'était-ce pas une pointe d'embarras qui le faisait tant baisser la voix et détourner les yeux ainsi ? Un vrai chat sauvage qui attendait d'être apprivoisé. Oui, la comparaison paraissait plutôt bonne. A retenir. Le chat avait en revanche l'air de s'irriter d'être source d'amusement.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre partout. Alors arrête, tu me déranges.

\- C'est méchant, Kuri-chan. Je fais des efforts pour toi !

\- K... Kuri...?! »

La manière dont le jeune homme au dragon se retourna brutalement vers lui et l'expression sur son visage alors n'avaient pas de prix. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir utilisé ce diminutif. Même pas après la longue série de reproches sur un ton agressif qui s'ensuivit. Il n'avait pas tout retenu mais, dans les grandes lignes, Shokudaikiri pouvait se considérer comme un gêneur, auquel on n'avait rien demandé, et de toute façon Ookurikara ne supportait pas de le voir, alors qu'il n'aille pas croire qu'il sympathiserait avec lui, comme avec qui que ce soit d'autre, il n'avait besoin de personne, surtout pas d'idiots pareils... et ainsi de suite.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira longuement, le coupant dans son énumération essoufflée.

« Est-ce parce que tu es un _mumeito_ et que tu as le sentiment d'avoir été laissé derrière que tu es aussi fermé aux autres ? Si c'est le cas, c'est un peu puéril, tu ne crois pas ? »

La lueur de surprise qui passa dans les yeux dorés face à lui ne lui échappa pas. Il n'hésita donc pas à poursuivre :

« Et se pourrait-il que tu m'en veuilles personnellement ? C'est un peu comme si je t'avais moi-même abandonné. Ou que j'avais pris une place qui aurait pu te revenir. »

Le jeune homme au teint basané se contenta pour quelques instants de fixer un point vague dans une direction opposée. Il sembla d'abord s'être calmé, mais se leva tout d'un coup d'un mouvement raide et s'éloigna sans un mot. De toute évidence, il était vexé. La remarque avait donc sûrement été parfaitement juste.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La seule chose que craignait Shokudaikiri, fut que cet échange ne ramène leur relation à zéro et que tous les efforts jusqu'alors faits ne doivent être répétés.

Cependant ses doutes s'apaisèrent rapidement. Certes Kuri-chan fut particulièrement froid au début, mais il se résolut à ce que la situation se réitère encore. Et même, le fait que les choses avaient été clairement dites entre eux sembla sur le long terme avoir amélioré leur relation. Le plus surprenant devait sûrement être les conversations, de vraies conversations, qu'ils parvenaient à échanger. Bien que l'aîné soit celui qui parle la plupart du temps, il recevait de réelles réponses, consistant en, non pas des mots rapides, mais de vraies phrases. De quoi se sentir privilégié.

Au fil du temps même, Ookurikara semblait moins à l'aise avec leur proximité physique. Les indices étaient faibles, juste une légère tension de ses muscles, un regard qui se détournait furtivement avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. Un espoir clandestin serrait parfois le cœur de l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne se privait pas non plus de le fixer quelques minutes dans les yeux parfois ; la sensation qui en résultait était des plus plaisantes. Ces échanges ne duraient pas, néanmoins ; les yeux dorés face aux siens s'échappaient rapidement. Peu de doute subsistait quant à ce qu'ils renfermaient durant ces brefs instants : de l'embarras et de la gêne. Il commençait à bien savoir les lire.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ookurikara manquait toujours cruellement d'esprit de groupe et se comportait toujours aussi froidement avec les autres, mais au moins, Shokudaikiri pouvait s'estimer avoir noué des liens avec lui. D'une certaine manière, cette relation avait semblé amener un peu plus de calme dans le comportement général du jeune homme. A ce sujet, Mitsutada avait remarqué qu'il appréciait réellement le calme, surtout celui qui s'installait, intangible, lorsque la nuit tombait. Comme durant l'une de ces soirées, qui avait suivi une journée particulièrement éprouvante physiquement.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux avait fait partie de l'équipe envoyée au combat et était de toute évidence épuisé. Son regard devenait par moments flou pendant quelques instants et se fixait sur un point indéterminé avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Pour autant, il ne paraissait pas encore décidé à rejoindre ses draps. Son compagnon d'arme restait attentif à ses instants de somnolence, prêt à le rattraper en cas de besoin.

Parler le maintenait éveillé. Ils entretenaient donc la conversation d'une manière ou d'une autre. La voix d'Ookurikara était plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée, et de ce fait plus douce. Il aimait vraiment l'écouter, que ce soit pour évoquer les derniers lieux explorés comme au temps présent ou des sujets plus triviaux, qu'importe.

« On devrait pouvoir aller plus loin dès demain, le plus gros est... »

Shokudaikiri s'interrompit en sentant un poids dans son dos. L'idée atteignait une telle improbabilité qu'il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que le jeune homme, jusqu'ici assis derrière lui, avait posé la tête contre lui. S'était-il finalement assoupi ? Un léger "hm" d'approbation lui indiqua qu'il était toujours éveillé. Il devait simplement être dans un état de fatigue réellement avancé. Il poursuivit donc :

« Mais nous aurons besoin encore d'entraînement. L'ennemi est de plus en plus fort. »

Son interlocuteur apparemment trop exténué pour réfléchir encore à une réponse, le silence s'ensuivit. Shokudaikiri ne s'en plaignait pas ; il profitait pleinement de ce contact physique. Il n'osait cependant bouger, de peur d'y mettre fin trop tôt ; l'événement était bien trop rare, bien trop plaisant pour le briser. Le point de contact entre eux ne s'étendait que sur quelques centimètres mais il suffisait à provoquer une sensation de chaleur enivrante. Il aurait voulu le toucher plus...

Un coup d'œil furtif en arrière lui permit de constater que l'une de ses mains reposait sur le sol en bois non loin de la sienne. Un moment d'hésitation, la peur de briser ces minutes si précieuses, mais l'envie fut trop forte ; d'un mouvement rapide mais dénué de toute brusquerie, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur ceux d'Ookurikara. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les muscles sous les siens se tendirent, prêts à se désister à ce contact. L'homme borgne fut cependant plus rapide ; s'attendant à cette réaction, il écarta aussitôt sa main, dans l'espoir que son message passerait. Son intention était bien loin de l'idée de provoquer ou de forcer quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans un mouvement, avant que l'autre garçon ne se détende à nouveau, une épaule venant même frôler son dos. Quant à ses doigts, ils n'avaient pas quitté leur place. Alors le bras de Shokudaikiri ne put se dérober au désir d'une seconde tentative. La première ne devait passer pour un accident. Lentement ses doigts glissèrent le long de ceux qu'ils sentaient sous eux, osèrent s'aventurer sur la peau lisse du dos de la main et décidèrent de s'y établir aussi durablement que possible. Une chaleur réconfortante s'en dégageait, certes accompagnée d'une certaine tension, mais elle restait en place, immobile. Réprimant un frisson d'aisance, il leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé, risquant de glisser ses doigts jusque sous la paume dont il dessinait les contours. Il ressentit alors l'impression furtive d'y sentir les muscles s'y tendre, comme sur le point de serrer les siens, mais il ne put le confirmer. Au même instant, dans une volonté inconsciente d'éprouver plus de contact, il pressa son dos contre Ookurikara. Mais celui-ci ne s'appuyait pas suffisamment pour supporter le poids soudain. Redressant son dos par réflexe, il retira brusquement tout appui à son compagnon d'arme. L'instant d'après, il le vit vaciller et s'affaisser lourdement sur ses genoux. Juste le temps de réaliser qu'il ne se relèverait pas dans les secondes à venir, la demande ne se fit pas attendre, bien qu'étouffée et à mi-voix :

« Lève-toi. »

Un sourire, amusé mais d'une douceur qui l'étonna lui-même, s'imposa sur les lèvres de Shokudaikiri en constatant que les yeux ambres fuyaient les siens.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là », répliqua-t-il sans monter plus la voix.

Ookurikara se retourna vers lui, les traits crispés dans une expression encore plus irritée que ce qu'il affichait d'habitude, ouvrant la bouche dans le but clair de faire comprendre que tout point de vue lui était totalement indifférent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne fut pas capable de maintenir le sien. Et même, il détourna complètement la tête. De toute évidence pour masquer son expression. Et le rougissement qui s'y étalait. De sa position, son compagnon pouvait cependant le remarquer à loisir. Soudain la situation semblait des plus sérieuses. Tant pis s'il détruisait tout.

Malgré la peur des conséquences qui s'installa dans son esprit, les mots qui passèrent ses lèvres sonnèrent presque d'une manière amusée.

« Kuri-chan, pourrais-tu te pencher un peu ? »

Le "non" sec semblait être la seule chose que le jeune homme pouvait répondre sans que sa voix ne le trahisse, mais sa gêne s'intensifia de manière évidente. Elle le poussa à se redresser, sur le point de se lever afin d'éloigner coûte que coûte le poids sur ses genoux. Shokudaikiri réagit donc aussitôt. Il saisit le bras tatoué pour le tirer à lui et releva la tête. Il refusa d'y réfléchir, de peur d'hésiter et de renoncer.

Il calcula néanmoins ses gestes. Lui laisser juste le temps de comprendre sa réaction, juste le temps de se laisser voir l'expression de surprise qui se dessina sur le visage devant le sien. Et il l'embrassa. Ce ne fut que des lèvres posées les unes contre les autres, une caresse légère. Il n'aurait pu aller plus loin pour le moment, il le savait. Le doux contact dura cependant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'imprégner de la sensation aigre-douce, pour qu'il puisse tenter de faire passer la sincérité de son geste.

Puis lentement, il s'écarta. L'homme au bandeau laissa leurs iris se rencontrer un court instant, durant lequel il espéra encore avoir fait passer ses sentiments. Il se leva ensuite, sans se presser, car il ne fuyait pas ; non, il lui laissait juste le temps.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, toi aussi. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Un sourire chaleureux – peut-être même amoureux, qui sait ? - et quelques mots chuchotés et il s'éloigna pour rentrer. Le lendemain, il faudrait faire face à une nouvelle situation irrémédiable. Mais il gardait de l'espoir.

Faute d'avoir l'heure précise, il n'aurait pu estimer le temps écoulé avant que le faible bruit d'une porte coulissant n'indiquât qu'Ookurikara s'était décidé à rentrer se coucher, mais il tarda néanmoins. Il ne pouvait rien dire ; lui-même n'était parvenu à s'endormir entre temps. Espérant occuper les pensées du jeune homme d'une manière qui lui permettrait d'y croire, il passa une main sous sa nuque.

Les jeux étaient faits.


End file.
